Love, friendship, and sacrifices
by Ambygirl86
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating since 6th year. See what happens!
1. Default Chapter

love, friendship, and sacrifices  
Disclaimer: i own nothing.  
I got the HP5 book. so cool!!! currently only on chappie 17, though. long book!  
While most of the story will be from Harry's point of view, this is a Ron/Hermione romance story. once i get through this, it will make sense.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry boarded the Hogwarts express on Sept. 1st, eager to get to school. It was his final year at Hogwarts, and, even with the problems in the wizarding world, he was happy. He sat down in the last compartment, waiting for Ron and Hermione to get here. He checked his watch. He was early. It was only about 10:45. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione walking towards the train, Ginny behind them. Harry waved to them, and the three walked onto the train.  
he said to them when they'd put they're trunks above them and sat down.   
Hi, Harry, they all chorused. They chatted for about 10 minutes, then Hermione stood, Ron getting up too.  
I need to go to the front of the train. I'm Head Girl(A/N:big surprise) and i need to be there to inform the new prefects. I'll see you all later. She turned to Ron, kissed him softly, and left the compartment. Harry smiled.  
Ron and Hermione had danced around the feelings they'd obviously had for each other for years now. Finally, after a particularly big row at the start of 6th year, Hermione had asked why he cared that she was friends with other guys, that he always stuck up for her, and a number of other things. He had cried because he loved her. Hermione had stared in disbelief. Ron had taken three strides forward and kissed her. And she had kissed him back. They'd been dating ever since.  
Hermione returned about an hour later and sat with her boyfriend, lacing her fingers with his, and laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep soon afterward. Ron smiled and laughed slightly.  
She needs this. She hasn't slept much lately. Too excited about making Head Girl. he smiled at Harry, who grinned back. The food trolley came through a while later. Ron, not wanting to wake Hermione, handed Harry some gold and told him what to buy for him and Hermione. Hermione woke about an hour after that, and ate what Ron had saved for her.  
The train stopped suddenly, and the lights flickered, then died. Hermione stood immediately.  
she said, and her wand lit up. The others did the same.  
What's going on? Ron said, looking around.  
I'm going to go check. Hermione said, and left the compartment. She returned a few minutes later. It's just a little problem outside.  
The train started again only minutes later, and they all sat again.  
When the Feast was over, and everyone had gone back to their common rooms, the trio sat by the fire, Harry in an armchair, Hermione curled up next to Ron on the couch. They chatted lightly for a while, then said their good nights. Harry turned back in time to see Ron kiss Hermione good night. He smiled in spite of himself. They were meant to be. Though Harry himself didn't have a girlfriend, he believed it best that way. If he fell in love with someone, they could become a target for Voldemort, and he didn't want that to happen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry buried his face into his pillow, trying to rid the scene he'd just walked in on from his mind. It was March, and Harry had seen what he really didn't need to.  
He had been going up to Hermione's Private Head Girl room to ask about the next day's homework. He had told Hermione earlier about the fact that he might come up.He had knocked quietly and, hearing nothing, had opened the door. He was met with a rather disturbing scene.  
Who wouldn't feel uncomfortable finding they're two best friends shagging in bed? Harry shook his head vigorously to rid the picture from his mind. He knew that lately Ron and Hermione had become....intimate, but to walk in on it was pure torture. Giving up, he went down to the common room.  
Ron and Hermione were already there, sitting together, staring into the fire. They saw him come in out of the corner of their eyes, and turned to him.  
Hermione started at once. I'm sorry, Harry. I-I completely forgot about you possibly coming up to ask about the homework. I didn't mean for you to walk in like that. I thought I'd locked the door...... She broke off, blushing. Ron's ears were pink from embarrassment. Well, Harry reasoned, he hadn't been caught naked with his girlfriend by his closest friend.  
It's all right. I'm just trying to forget it. But one thing, you two. Next time, make sure the door is locked. I never want to see that again. He got up and went back to bed.  
  
  
TBC......  
there is more to this story, so review if you wish to read more.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

love, friendship, and sacrifices.  
Disclaimer:I own nothing  
this chapter isn't the last one, ok? just letting you know because of the ending to this chappie.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was June now. The weather was warm, and the sun was shining. Ron, Hermione, and harry were getting reading for their N.E.W.T.'s, which were approaching fast.  
Hermione seemed even more on edge then usual. She was throwing odd glances at Ron, and was very fidgety. On June 5th, she pulled Harry aside to talk to him privately. Harry followed, a bit confused.  
Harry, I need to tell you something. You have to promise not to tell Ron, though. I have to do that myself. she said quickly when they were out of earshot. Harry nodded mutely.  
What's wrong, he asked her.  
Harry, I'm pregnant. she blurted out. She dropped her head into her hands. Oh, Harry, what do I do? What if Ron doesn't want children? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore because i'm pregnant out of wedlock? What if-  
What if you don't tell him, and he finds out? He'll find out, Mione. You know he will. It would break his heart if you didn't tell him. He loves you more then anything on Earth. he interjected. Hermione smiled softly.  
Thank you, Harry. she said and hugged him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry lay in his four poster bed, waiting for Ron to return from his date with Hermione. Little did Hermione know that Ron had bought an engagement ring on the last Hogsmeade trip. He was planning to ask her tonight to marry him.  
He went down to the common room around 10:00 to wait for the two. They came through the portrait hole around 10:30, smiling broadly, their fingers laced. Harry looked and saw the ring on Hermione's left hand. She looked so happy. Harry gave her a pointed look, as if to ask if she had told Ron yet about her pregnancy. She shook her head slightly.  
So, I take it the evening was a success? he asked. Ron beamed.  
We're getting married, Harry! Hermione burst out excitedly, holding out her left hand. The ring was simple, but beautiful. It was a gold band with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by sapphires.  
Yeah....and we want you to be best man, mate. Ron added.  
Harry smiled. He'd never felt so happy for his best friends.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Unfortunately, Harry wouldn't get to be best man at Ron and Hermione's wedding.  
They were walking across the lawn from their last test. It was a slightly overcast day, and Harry's scar had been hurting lately.  
They heard a soft, icy sounding chuckle from behind them. They all turned and saw Voldemort, accompanied by Wormtail.  
I've been waiting a long time, Harry. Voldemort whispered. A very long time. He whipped out his wand, and before they could move, Hermione was hit with a curse that sent her reeling backward. She screamed. Ron roared and started toward Voldemort. Wormtail intercepted him, punching him across the face and in the stomache once or twice as Ron, too was hit with a curse. He landed near Hermione, who crawled to him, tears in her eyes.  
she said. Ron opened his eyes very slowly. He smiled slightly up at her, wincing. His jaw appeared close to broken.  
I guess I can't give you the wedding you always wanted, sweetheart. Looks like the end for me, don't it? he whispered, coughing.  
Don't say that. Hermione sobbed, cradling her fiance's head in her lap.  
Harry knew that Voldemort was planning to kill his best friends along with himself. He was merely torturing Harry by forcing him to watch them die.  
Harry made his decision then and there. He had been told that Voldemort killing him would kill Voldemort as well. He knew Voldemort's plan was to kill Ron and Hermione. He knew Hermione wasn't going to leave Ron's side. Harry's brain jammed.  
Hermione was pregnant. Ron didn't know yet. They were engaged to be married. They had a wonderful life ahead of them. Harry knew what he had to do. He started running towards his best friends.  
Just as Voldemort cried, Avada Kedavra! Harry jumped in front of them. The curse hit him. Strangely enough, he wasn't dead yet. The magic his mother left in him was fighting the curse with all it's might, but was losing the battle. Hermione started to cry again, and Ron turned to look at Harry.  
Sorry guys. I couldn't let you die. You've got a life ahead of you to look forward to. Your own little future coming soon. he started to feel death setting in. He saw his parents standing there, waiting for him. He smiled. I'll miss you guys. Tell everyone what happened, okay? The two nodded sadly. Harry closed his eyes. Bye.......  
Hermione cried harder then ever. Ron started to cry, too. Harry was gone. But so was Voldemort. Minutes later, Dumbledore showed up. He stopped at the look of the scene before him.  
I'm sorry. he said to Ron and Hermione. Ron was conjured onto a stretcher, Hermione held his hand all the way into the castle.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One week later, three days after Harry's funeral, Ron and Hermione were huddled together on the couch. Ron had been thinking about something Harry had said before he died. He decided to ask Hermione about it.  
Love, what did Harry mean when he said our own little future coming'? he asked her. Hermione sighed slightly and sat up, biting her lip, not sure how to put this.  
Well, Ron.......a few weeks ago I found out that...... she took a deep breath. I'm pregnant. She looked up at Ron, who looked shocked.  
Bloody hell.... he said, incredulously. Then he smiled at the worried look on Hermione's face. You're-You're really pregnant. she nodded. But, Mione, that's wonderful! he cried, wrapping her in a tight hug. She hugged him back, gratefully.  
I told Harry on the 5th. I wasn't sure how to tell you. I was afraid you would think it too early for children.  
I love you, Hermione Granger. You think I'd abandon you when you're going to have my baby? You gotta be kidding. he said, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, relieved that he wasn't upset.  
I love you, too. she said when they parted. She buried her head in Ron's chest. I wish Harry could be here with us, Ron. He sounded so happy when I told him.  
We'll have to live without him. Blimey, I never thought I'd ever have to say that. Ron looked suddenly sad.  
Let's go to bed. Hermione suggested. They had been sleeping in Hermione's room for the last week, neither wanting to spend the night alone. They got into bed and stayed there, cuddling, for the rest of the night.  
  
TBC.....  
There is more. The wedding, and some of their lives after that. r&r.


	3. chapter 3

Love, friendship, and sacrifices.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Yes, I'm continuing the story. I told everyone that already.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Exactly 1 month after Harry's death, Ron and Hermione's wedding took place. They were saddened that their best friend couldn't be present, but somehow, they felt he was there. Hermione's parents had talked them into a muggle wedding. Hermione and Ron couldn't see each other until they were at the alter.  
Hermione and Ron were fidgeting, unbeknownst to the other. Ron had finally asked George to be best man. Ginny would be the Maid of Honor. The normal pre-wedding jitters were affecting both bride and groom.  
Hermione's mind was reeling, along with her stomach. She'd been sick three times this morning, and it was only 10:00! She chalked this up to 1) this was the morning of her wedding, and 2) She was three months along with Ron's child.  
Hermione looked nervously at the clock. Only a half an hour to go. Oh, Harry.' she thought to herself. I wish you were here.'  
But I am, said a voice from behind her. Hermione turned sharply.  
A ghost stood by the doorway. Harry's ghost to be precise. He was smiling at Hermione. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her best friend's outline. She swiped at her tears. She didn't need to be running her make-up.  
Listen, Mione. I came to let you and Ron know that I'm okay. I've spoken to him already. Harry smiled and hugged Hermione. When he pulled back, he looked at her midriff. Did you tell him?  
she whispered. A week after.  
I have to go, Mione. I miss you guys. And i hope you have a good life together. Bye. He disappeared. The clock gonged. It was time. Hermione composed herself and stepped outside her room. The wedding march started. Hermione started walking down the aisle, beaming at Ron, who's eyes did not leave her own. He took her hand, squeezing it slightly. She squeezed back.  
The vows were said, and Ron kissed his bride softly. The reception went off without a hitch and the young couple left for their honeymoon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione lay in her hospital bed 6 months later, pushing with all her might. She had been in labor for about 6 hours. Their baby was coming!  
With one last push, Hermione fell back against the pillows as a sharp cry was heard. She smiled.  
Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! said the doctor. You have a healthy baby boy!  
Hermione rested for about an hour. When she awoke, she asked to see her baby. When they handed her little boy to her, her eyes filled with tears.  
Oh, Ron, Hermione whispered. Ron smiled and kissed his wife softly. Ron, what should we name him?  
I think.......it would be only right to name him after Harry. We wouldn't be here without him, after all. Ron said.  
You're right. Harry Patrick Weasley. It suits him. Don't you think? Ron nodded.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And so begins another cycle of life.  
The End.  
R&R!


End file.
